Because I Love You
by somethingpunny
Summary: A Paily AU. Where Paige is a hitwoman. Paige is handed Emily's file. What will happen? Will Paige kill Emily? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: OH, Shit!

* * *

Cpov

I knocked loudly on Paige's front door. I went to knock again when the door swung open revealing a disheveled Paige.

"What?" She asked gruffly.

"I found him. I found Gilbertson. He's hiding out in this-"I stopped when a girl walked out of the kitchen wearing handcuffs, whipped cream, and nothing else. Once she seen me she let out a high pitched "EPP" and ran upstairs toward the bedroom.

The whole time Paige had on this shit eating grin she didn't look back at all, until we both heard a loud thump. We looked up and seem the girl clutching her knee saying "Owie!" over and over again.

I look at Paige "Really? Who is that?" She just shrugged "Um, that's Thursday?" "Today is Saturday." I say.

"Whatever." She shrugged and then moved the upstairs to help her. "I'm gonna be in the car. Hurry up!" I shout.

* * *

Ppov

"OK where is it?" I ask. "Take a left then keep straight for a mile." Caleb directed. "So what do they want him dead for?" I asked curious.

"Dude read the file." "Just tell me." I say annoyed. "Nope." Caleb said.

So reached into the back seat taking my hands off the steering wheel to find the file. "Are you crazy!" He yelled grabbing the steering wheel.

"OH, he stole some money from a very, very bad person." I said siting by in my seat taking the steering wheel. "OK stop right here, jeez your're crazy." Caleb said once we were near the house.

I continue reading the file "They want it done loud, to make a point. My favorite." I said giddy." Come on, I got some new toys." I said gesturing to the trunk.

I opened up the secret compartment in the trunk. I watch as Caleb's eyes light up. "Whoa! Dude is that a rocket launcher." Caleb gushed.

"Yep" I went to grab it but Caleb stopped me saying "But first we need to figure out if he's the only person in there." Caleb said.

"Said Caleb the overly morally conscious hacker said to his best friend the assassin." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously remember that little girl with the bunny?" He said with a more than a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I told you to never speak of that again." I said annoyed.

"I'll get the heat sensor." Said Caleb pointing it toward the house. "OK, so there seems to be one person in there, but we should still make sure it's him. The only way to do that is to go in there and get a visual id." He said.

"Awe, but I really wanted to blow something up." "Remember the bunny." He said pointedly. "Whatever fuck it." I said grabbing a gun and a grenade. "And I apologized to that little girl." I said to Caleb before sneaking over to the house.

* * *

I was sneaking through the very dark house. When I see him asleep in a lawn chair facing the window with a gun in his lap. I sneak up behind him and put my gun to his head. He jolted for his gun but I stopped him saying "You've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk? God I always wanted to say that. OK seriously where is the money?" I ask.

"I'm not telling you shit, lady." "Really?" I ask. I picked up his gun and put it in the waistband of my pants. I put my gun to his knee and pulled the trigger.

"Tell me where the money is!" I shout. "Fuck you". He manages to spit out. "OK." I said then shot him in his other knee. "Tell me." I pressed the gun to his head.

"OK, OK. It's in the kitchen taped underneath the sink." "Don't lie to me Mr. Gilbertson." "I pressed the barrel harder to his head. "I'm not I promise." He cried.

I went in the kitchen and surprisingly it was right where he said it would be. "Well thank you." I said politely.

Then I rolled the grenade across the room from him. And ran out of the door. The house blew up behind me. I ran over to the car where Caleb was waiting.

"Dude I bet that I looked bad ass walking away from that." "Get in we have to go." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're just jealous. I shoulda took a selfie." I said hopping in the passenger seat. After we get out of the area I asked "Can we go celebrate now?"

"While you were in there Bruno said he has a huge case that just came across his desk. He wants us to come in right away." Caleb responded. "Forget him I'm going to celebrate. We just closed a case and recovered most of the money. Are you in?" "Yeah. But if we get in trouble I'm telling him you made me." He said then playfully punched me in the shoulder.

* * *

"What about her?" Caleb points to a beautiful blonde. "Sorry but she's out of your league, man.

How about her?" I ask pointing towards very drunk girl trying to twerk in the middle of the dance floor. "Oh and look she even has a tramp stamp." I say with mock excitement.

"Really? OK, what about him." Caleb said pointing towards some buffed up dude that looked like a jersey shore reject. "Fuck you." I laugh.

"OK just for that I'm going to talk to your girl for you." Before he could object I jump up and make my way towards her with Caleb hot on my trail.

"Hey excuse me." I tap on her shoulder to get her attention. "Can you hold this?" I ask pointing towards Caleb. "I certainly can." She said in a flirty voice. When I walk past Caleb I whisper "you owe me one." Even though we annoy each other sometimes I'd never do anything to hurt him.

But before I could get back to my seat to scan the rest of the bar. I hear "you are a great wing woman." I spin around at the sound of the melodic voice. I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen with her fit body, tanned skin, dark brown hair, and dark chocolate eyes.

"What?" I ask realizing that I haven't heard a thing she said.

"What you did." She say gesturing to Caleb and the blonde who seemed to be hitting it off.

"Yeah he needed my amazing pick-up lines or else he wouldn't have gotten anywhere." I said smugly.

"Oh really _amazing_ pick-up lines or do you mean _cheesy_."

"Ok. Does these sound cheesy to you? I'm no photographer but I can picture you and me together. You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line. Do you like bacon? Wanna strip? And my favorite; I'm not trying to impress you but…I'm Batman." I said throwing the cheesiest lines I could think of at her, making her laugh.

"Wow! And those actually work?" "Yes, like a charm. Those are only a few of my best lines." I smile. "I have to admit the Batman one actually worked." She laughed.

"I'm Emily." She said offering her hand, talking it I said "I'm Paige. We stayed there for hours laughing and drinking until we went back to her place she shared with her blonde friend named Hanna.

* * *

I woke up to Caleb nudging me. "What!" I shout regretting it went Em started to stirred. "What?" I said again quietly, making sure I was fully covered.

"We have to go. Bruno wants to see us." "I would usually protest being woken up this early but I remembered I can't stay, I can't have an actual relationship with the kind of job I have. Caleb must have realized this to.

"Fine." I say as I shoo him out of the room so I can get dressed. I meet Caleb down stairs who was waiting in a cab.

* * *

"Bruno. My man. How are you?" I said trying to kiss ass. "Don't start with me, P." he said firmly. "Why didn't you come in last night?"

I didn't say anything, and Caleb pointed at me "It was her fault." "Traitor." I whispered. "What happened?" Bruno said rubbing his head.

"Well after we closed the case last night I just wanted to celebrate. We went to the bar got shit faced and went home with some girls. And you know Caleb here hasn't got laid since crazy Sheila." "I never slept with her!" Caleb defended.

"That's why you two look like shit." Bruno said. "Are you done insulting, and scolding us?" I ask Bruno. "Fine. Just cause you're my best agents doesn't mean you can disobey me. Ok?" Not waiting for a response he continued

"Listen up, I want you two to actually read this file, this is the most money we have ever been offered for a hit." He said handing me the closed file. I opened it to where Caleb and I can both see it.

"OH, Shit!" We both say at the same time.

"Emily?" I whisper staring at the picture in the file.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if you liked it, tell me if I should continue. Who do you think wants Emily dead. I already have an idea, but if your idea is better I'll use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: You're worth it.

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who favorited and followed. Also if Paige seems heartless or whatever, it's intentional. She'll soften up, but maintain her ballsy attitude.**

* * *

Ppov

I stared at Emily's picture in openmouthed, wide-eyed shock. Caleb nudged me and gave me a look that said 'We will talk about this later.' I look at the rest of the file and there isn't a reason listed on why they want her killed. "Why they do they want her killed?" I ask Bruno trying to sound in disinterested.

"I don't know, they were way more professional than some of our other clients usually are. They didn't want me to know why they wanted her whacked."

I looked at the file to get some more answers. Like: they wanted to done within three weeks, make it look like an accident, and wipe her computers and burn any files or paperwork she might have.

I consider telling Bruno about Emily, but even though he is like a father to me (since my parents died) I know he won't take it well.

"Well we're gonna get right on this!" I say with false excitement hoping Bruno doesn't see the grim look on my face. I grab the file and storm out of the building that looks like a law firm from the outside. I throw Caleb the keys because I'm too wrapped up in my own thoughts to drive, and because he knows how I think and where I like to go to blow off steam.

* * *

"Motherfucker!" I scream as I pull the trigger which releases 30 rounds in 6 seconds. I feel a comforting hand on my back.

"Enough stalling Paige, we have to talk. What are we going to do?" He asks concerned.

"I have no idea. I mean I just met her but I can't stop thinking about her. But I can't let Bruno down, he taught me I everything I know. But… what are you gonna do about Hanna?

"I'm not sure what I going to do about Hanna, but I want to see where it goes."

"I know you care for her. But I also know that people like us can't have a relationship with the kind of jobs we have. Hell, I can't have a relationship with anyone, even if we have the same job."

"That doesn't count, you and Shana weren't good for each other; and she cheated on you that wasn't your fault. You'd think two crazy people would be perfect for each other." Caleb chuckled. "Booby chose to get out and he is living a happy life, and he has a baby on the way." Caleb smirked.

"Well that's fine for him. But… wait how do you know that he has a baby on the way. We agreed to kinda (only speaking on the phone every now and again) lose contact; so our job doesn't endanger his family."

"I may have hacked into his computer and seen a baby registry." Caleb shrugged.

"So what do_ you_ think we should do?" I asked.

"I think we should be happy, I know you're worried about disappointing Bruno but you have to live your own life. And we deserve to be happy. I we should protect her, them."

"Let's get a third opinion." I said while reaching into my pocket to grab my phone. "Let's call booby, he'll know what to do." I said putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey booby, what are you up to?" I asked then waited for a response. "So I need your guidance old wise one. I met this girl, I feel something that I haven't felt in a long time; but today I found out that she's a mark for a really big case."

"I know you feel an obligation to Bruno. But if you think that it could go somewhere between you two, you owe it to yourself to see where it goes. Like me I got out because I met the one for me, and I knew there couldn't be a future for us with what I did for a living. My advice is to find out why they want her gone, and try to stop it."

"Thank you, man. And congrats."

"Wait how did... You know what I'm not even surprise by anything you two do anymore. And thanks." He sighed.

"You're going to be a great dad if you continue to give good advice. Bye!" I hung up before he could respond

"So what decision did you come up with?" Caleb asked.

"Let's find out who wants her dead and why, put a stop to it, then I don't know what. I guess live happily ever after."

"Sounds good to me. You knew what you were going to do since the beginning you just needed someone to tell you that you're worth it and that you deserve love." Caleb said softly.

"Let's cut all the sappy shit and get to work." I said while looking down. "Emily gave me her number can you track it and see where she is right know."

"Yep." He said then ran to get his laptop.

"Hey Caleb, thanks." I said while still looking down, he only nodded and kept going.

* * *

"Ok, where are they?" I asked Caleb who was sitting right next to me (in the driver's seat) behind Emily and Hanna's house."

"They seem to be about 20 minutes away on Bell rd. So you have 15 minutes just to be safe."

Before I get out of the car I say "Call me if anything changes."

I'm putting the last cam up where they won't notice it, then I have to put mics in the bathrooms. I told Caleb we should just put cams in the bathroom but he said something about everyone deserves privacy; that's ironic coming from a hacker who leaked countless classified secrets. But whatever.

After I finished putting the mic in the bathroom, I hear "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours…" I chuckle at my ringtone for Caleb, then I realize something must be wrong.

"What?" I ask concerned. "You have five minutes to get out of there!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down, I'm leaving now." I'm in the bathroom in Emily's room. I go to leave when I see her laptop on her bed; I open it up and power it on. Thankfully there isn't a password.

"Hey I'm going to copy some of her files from her computer." "You don't have time for that. You have to get out of there now or you're going to have some explaining to do. Not only why you're in their house, and why you didn't call her back. And you know you can't lie under pressure. So get out of…" he paused "Goddamnit their here!"

"Shit!" I hung up and grabbed her laptop, and a handful of her jewelry stuffed it in my pocket, then ran down the stairs I make it to the back door just as I hear the front door opens thankfully its separated by the living room and kitchen. I race out of the back door and leave it open so it looks like a robbery. (A half-assed robbery) I hop over the fence and make it back to the car.

"Shit that was close. Drive Thelma." I huff.

"Do you have the feed and audio?" I ask Caleb who was sitting on my couch with his laptop. Are they in a good enough spot?" I ask hoping I wouldn't have to go back to adjust them.

"Yeah." He said then put the image on my TV. "They called the cops." Caleb said pointing at the screen.

"What are they saying, turn it up."

* * *

Epov

"Ma'am, the point of entry seems to be the back door. Hanna snickered despite the situation, and I rolled my eyes at her. "Did you list everything that is missing?" The officer asked.

"My laptop, and some jewelry. But if they came in through the back door why didn't they take the TV, or the tablet that sitting on kitchen counter, or the money I had on my dresser, or any of Hanna's things?" I ask confused.

"I agree this does sound strange. Maybe you spooked 'em? And they didn't have enough time. Did you hear or see anything earlier?" Officer McDimples questioned. (Nickname courtesy of Hanna Marin) "No we didn't hear or see anything." Hanna responded.

"They only took your things, do you have any enemies or someone with grudges against you?" Officer McDimples asked me.

"No, I can't think of anyone." I lied.

"Well I suggest that you change the locks, and get a stronger lock on the sliding backdoor, and contact your insurance company. We'll do our best, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Ughh!" I exhaled sharply while sitting on the couch. "What's wrong?" Hanna asked.

I looked at her like she lost her mind. "I know it isn't just about the robbery. What's really going on, Em?"

"This have been a crazy week, first my job, then the Paige and Alison thing, now this." I huffed. "What's going on with your job?" Hanna asked about my physical therapy job working with injured vets.

"I don't want to talk about it." I lied again. I want nothing more than to talk about it with someone but I don't want to drag Hanna into it, especially when I don't have all the facts, _yet_.

"OK, what's going on with Paige and Alison?"

"Alison wants to get back together but I really liked Paige but she just left and didn't say anything. I thought we clicked but I guess not. I tried with Alison twice already and each time blew up in my face but she was my first love, my first everything. I don't know what to do. What about you and Caleb?"

"I've been texting him, we're just going to see where it goes. He said they left in a rush because of an emergency. I think you should give it a chance with Paige, before you go back to the She-Devil. And as for the robbery I will handle everything ok?"

"Thanks Hanna. I think I'm going to go upstairs to lie down, and text Paige. Come with me." I asked needing my friend close today.

I changed into pajamas, then I went to curl up on my bed next to Hanna; and to text Paige. As soon as I sent the text to Paige I heard something vibrating underneath my bed.

"Em. I think your special toy wants some alone time with you." Hanna joked.

"Really Hanna?" I got off the bed and looked under it to find what it was. "What the fuck, I didn't see this earlier." I mumbled holding Paige's phone. It flashing from the text I sent her.

* * *

Ppov

Caleb called or should I say yelled my name from the living room. "Paige!"

"What?" I ask while running back into the living room spilling beer along the way. "Is that your phone?" Caleb asked looking towards the TV screen.

I followed his gaze "Oh Shit!"

* * *

**A/N 2: I'm uploading this really late so if you see any mistakes tell me.**

**Also hugablebear thanks for following if I didn't get the alert telling me you followed I probably wouldn't have posted until next month. So thanks for giving me a kick in the pants. I'm kind of lazy sometimes, and I have a really bad memory. Next time review or pm me and tell me to get to work.**

**Those of you who follow Reborn I will probably post something new on Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had writers block, I couldn't even write my own name. Also I'd like to thank all the new and old followers.**

**AriaKhan: There probably wont be a cliffhanger every chapter but I get in a grove and I just write. Like the conversation in the last chapter between Paige and Caleb I didn't plan on that happening. **

**Enjoy!**

**CH 3: Selective Deafness**

* * *

Ppov

"Is that your phone?" Caleb asked. "Oh, shit! I thought I put it back it my pocket, it must have fallen out." We watched the screen a little longer to see what happens.

Epov

"Is that Paige's phone?" Hanna asked. "Yeah, I think she left it when we…err…the other day." I blushed. "God, Em you can say it 'When we had sex' 'When we fucked' 'When we sciss-'.

"God, Hanna! Don't you stop?" "We both know that you're shy in the streets, but freaky in the sheets." Hanna declared. "Would you just text Caleb, and tell him that she left her phone. OK?" I say sleepily.

"Ok." She said getting out of her phone. I move to set the phone on the dresser and to turn the light off. "I texted Caleb, so all of us will meet up tomorrow. So…it wasn't your special toy, it was your special friend." Hanna said wriggling her eyebrows. "Are you done? Is that was that the last one?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm done. But seriously what are you going to say tomorrow." She asks. "I don't know." I sigh snuggled up to Hanna. "I bet she'll sweep you out of your Birkenstocks." Hanna joked. "Shut up, and go to sleep Hanna." I groaned.

* * *

Ppov

"Well it seems like she thinks that you left it the other day. Don't worry it'll be fine. But really Paige?" Caleb said. "I know, I know. It was a mistake. But why were you texting Hanna, before I decided what I was going to do. What if I would have chosen to terminate Emily?" I said angrily, more at myself than at Caleb.

"_IF_, you would have chosen to terminate Emily, I would have been there for Hanna since her other close friends are in New York." Caleb huffed. "How could you do that and you know what truly happened?" I ask.

"Don't act confused, I know that you check up on the families of the people you killed; you leave fowers on their graves. I know that I would have been there for her even though it would be eating me up from the inside, just like I know you regret some of the things you've done." Caleb said, his voice getting softer.

I look down not sure how to respond, "I…re-"I stutter. "Paige you don't have to respond, you forget that I know you better than you know yourself." Caleb sighs.

"I do regret some of the things I've done, I just don't want to look back on this and regret this to. I want to get out of the business, I want a future." I confess. I cut Caleb off before he could reply, "can we stop being all sappy?"

"OH, I forgot tough Paige can't let down her walls for too long." Caleb jokes. "You're going to have to let those down if you want to have a future with _Emily_." Caleb says knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Mr. Miyagi. Let's just meet in the morning at Wades. Now get the hell out. And take this with you." I hand him Emily's laptop. "Tell me what you get off of it."

* * *

I hopped off my motorcycle, took off my helmet, smoothed down my hair, and put on my green sunglasses that matches with my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt, black skinny jeans and leather motorcycle boots. I walked up to Wade's comic book store to meet up with Caleb; who was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"Really?" I asked looking at Caleb, who was wearing a green plaid shirt black pants and green and black shoes. "Wow we couldn't have planned this better if we tried." He joked. A middle aged lady coming out of the coffee shop next to Wade's stopped and gushed, "OH, you two make a really cute couple." "Thank you." Caleb said politely. I grimaced as she walked away; I punched Caleb in his shoulder to stop his laughing. "Ow! It isn't my fault, you're the one who dresses up to buy a comic book."

"You know it's my thing don't judge me. Let's just get it, then get coffee." I point to Wades then to the coffee shop next door.

"Ok, so what did you find? On the laptop." I whispered to Caleb, who was sitting next to me in the corner of the coffee shop. "I didn't find anything, it seems like she's smart enough to not put anything on there. But I found some emails from some of her friends and from Alison. So I'll check on them later."

"Alri-" I stopped when I see Hanna and Emily walk in. "Did you tell Hanna to meet us here?" I ask Caleb. "No, why?" I point to the counter where they were standing. "We should invite them over."

Before they could walk out I catch Hanna's eye and motion them to join us.

"Paige? What are you doing here?" She ask confused. "We were just at the comic book store, next door." I point to the bag, and Caleb. "So…" I trail off after the awkward silence.

"Oh yeah. Here you go Paige." Hanna handed me my phone after rooting through her bottomless purse. "Thanks." I look at Emily and Hanna. Hanna glanced at Emily out of the corner of her eye before speaking, "Yeah, no problem. You left it in Emily's room after you two had sexual relations." Emily shouted "Hanna!" Caleb smirked, and I choked on my coffee, which also came out of my nose.

"Bathroom." I manage to cough out, before darting to the bathroom. I heard on my way to the bathroom "OW! Emily, what I'm I suppose to call it. The ice is broken now, so you're welcome."

I blow my nose to try to get the coffee out, then I bend over the sink and I fill my cupped hands with water to get the sugary substance off my face. When I look up I see Emily standing behind me. "Are you ok?" her voice laced with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. She caught me off guard. She's kind of-"

"Brazen? Crazy?" Emily supplied. "I was going to say 'straight forward', but I think crazy fits. Look I'm sorry for not saying goodbye the other day." "Its fine. Let's start all over again. Ok?"

"I'm Emily." She held her hand out to me. "I'm batman." I shake her hand. "Oh, really? That's very impressive." She laughs. "Thank you, I try. But you can't tell anyone." I say seriously.

"My lips are sealed." I stare at her lips and remember our time in bed together. Her lips all over me, on mine, on my neck, stomach, thighs, and on- I clear my throat. "Um…we should get back out there." I said pointing to the door. "Yes, sure."

"What took you guys so long? Where you two getting reacquainted?" Hanna asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Not in the way you're thinking Hanna, but yes." Emily answered. "Great now that we all got reacquainted we should get together tomorrow and get to know each other." Emily said.

"Yeah we should." Caleb and I both answered at the same time.

"Are you guys' twins or something? Do you guys dress alike all the time? That is the cutest thing I've ever heard. I would be worried, but after I heard you and Em the other day-" Hanna rambles.

"Hanna! I think it's time to leave before Hanna can say anything else but we'll meet tomorrow." Emily stands up and pulls Hanna out of her chair.

After we all said our goodbyes, I turn to Caleb "you didn't actually hear us did you?" He got up to leave "please tell me you didn't hear anything." I groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it short I wanted to get it out today. This isn't a cliffhanger.(Look at chapter title.) **


End file.
